you were always there
by XxXxSakuraxXxX
Summary: ever since sakura was little the boys and girl beat her up..but what happens when she becomes frineds with itahc? what about when he kills everyone?sasuke?will love be found in the future or will it all be lost? oneshot itachisakura and a little sasukesak


Ita was a stormy day starting off for sakura, today was her 7 birhtday and her parents werent even here.

She walked to school where everyone laughed and made of her cause of her forhead.But Sakura didnt do anything about it.The only two people who wished her a happy birthday besides teahcers were Naruto and Sasuke, though Sasuke was mean at times he always beat up the kids that made fun of Sakura when he was around.By the end of the school day Sakura was bleeding from cuts all over her arms and leg,and some even on her face.Sakura sighed though and slowly started to walk home, She was holding onto her lunch bag that had a red apple init,she wanted to save it for dinner since she was to young to cook.

As Sakura was walking home a boy stoped her.

"are you alright?"He asked coldly,"_why am i asking, why do i care?" the boy asked himself._

Sakura just looked at hima nd nodded as she wipped away the blood on her cheak.

"no, your not okay, your bleeding, im taking you to the hospital"He told her as he picked her up and toke her to the medic.When they arrived someone toke her for terment.Sakura told the boy to stay with her,that she was scared to be alone.And somehow what she said made the boy smile.After she was treated her and the boy thanked the and started walking towards Sakura house.

"hmm, Whats your name?" Sakura asked quietly.

"im Itachi"he said looking at her.

"oh alright, im Sakura!"Sakura said happily.

"do boys always beat you up Sakura"Itachi asked

"yeah...they do"She said sadly.

"oh.."he replyed as they reached her house.

"your parents arent home?"Itachi asked

"no, my parents are on a misson and to top that its my 7th birthday today"Sakura said to Itachi

"oh, you should have dinner with my family then,im sure they wont mind"itachi told Sakura

"hm that would be great!, are you sure they wont mind though?"she asked

"im sure"he told her picking her up and walking to the uchica family household.

"wow your house is HUGE'Sakura siad looking at the huge mansion.

They walked in and Itachis family greeted her happily and even made her a cake.Sakura said this was her best birthday ever. by the end of the night her Sasuke and Itachi were all best friends.Ever since that day Sakura and Itachi have been hanging out after school.and Sasuke was always with her making sure no one was making fun of her.Sakura felt like she was whole and she was final happy.that was until the night that Itachi killled everyone.

"Itachi, whyd you kill all these people, now you have to leave!"Skura said crying.

"dont worry ill come back someday,"he said wipping away the tears from Sakuras eyes.

"promise?"She asked

"Promise"Itachi said kissing her lightly on the lips and disapearing.

4 years later

Sakura and Sasuke stayed together and were happy,though Sasuke and Sakura were cold and lose talkive they always were together.They were about to leave on a mission,to find the atuski(sp) headquarters.Sakura knew that Itachi was there,she wondered he would remember her.

"you ready Sakura?"Sasuke asked her at the gate to the viligae.

"yeah, lets go"she said as she grab on to Sasukes hand and left.

It toke 2 days to locate the hide out.

"there it is"Sasuke said looking at the people walking. they were both whereing the uchicia clothing and they didnt fit in one bit.they stood at watch for an hour before he final came out.

"I-Itachi-kun"Sakura whispers solftly.But Itachi heard her and turned to look aright at her and Sasuke.

"come out"Itachi said with no emotion.Sasuke and Sakura both apeared infront of Itachi as Sakura looked into Itachi eyes hopeing that hed remember her.

"Why hello little brother"Itachi said coldly before looking at Sakura.

"remember me?"She said softly.Itachis smirked and walked over to her.

"how could i ever forget my little cherry blossom?"he said kissing her lightly,making all the people around them confused.

"i knew you would remember!"Sakura said wraping her arms around Itachis neck.

from that point on Sasuke and Sakura stayed with Itachi.Itachi and Sakura were inseperible(sp). The three of them were the deadlyest team and were feared by everyone. and thats how it stand for the rest of there lives

the end


End file.
